real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tables Have Turned
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bersinar Marle feels excellent after successfully blindsiding Gabriella. She talks with Gary about the move and Gary says he's glad it worked out. Violet, Vreneli and Jose talk as well. Violet says that she's glad that Gabriella went out but they have to keep an eye on Marle. She's very smart and dangerous. Jose agrees. Violet and Jose walk out of the forest, getting noticed by both Marle and Salvator. Salvator says he feels weird that Violet and Jose are always together. Marle says that they were on a other reality show together. She wouldn't be surprised if the two were working together. Wes talks with Meghan since he's still shocked because of Gabriella's blindside. He was the only one who didn't vote her. Meghan says that it was really messy and she had no idea who would go. She had an idea that Gabriella would go though. Adnan then arrives and hugs Meghan. He's glad they are both still on the island. He makes a confessional, saying that he thinks Meghan is easy to manipulate. Bayangan Since Adrian got removed, the vibe at tribe became more relaxed. Brenda is cooking as usual, Mike and Lotus are having a beach walk and Timothy is talking with Joaquin. Joaquin says that they're in a minority and that that's bad news. They have to watch their backs carefully and do some damage because if they don't, they're the next to go. Shelly and Lotus meet and talk. Lotus looks at the food Brenda is cooking. However, Brenda is gone at the moment. Lotus says she will take it over. Shelly laughs, saying that it will piss off Brenda. Lotus doesn't care and finishes the cooking. Jessy sees it happening and asks Brenda why Lotus took over the cooking. Brenda looks pissed and heads over to Lotus. The two get into a heated argument. Brenda shows her rough side, telling Lotus to stop being a shady fire-starter. Lotus looks kinda overwhelmed. After the incident, Joaquin and Timothy head to Lotus and ask if she's alright. Lotus says she's done with Brenda, but also with Mike. She says that Jessy was right and that Mike is indeed a shady backstabber. He didn't back her up against Brenda. Joaquin thinks he finally is able to blindside Mike. Challenge The players arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. After he explains the challenge, both tribes get into formation. Both tribes want to win the challenge but several players of each tribe don't mind losing either. After a tough battle, Bayangan wins immunity! Bersinar will go to tribal council for the second time in a row. Bersinar Back at camp, everyone is kinda bummed that they have lost. Vreneli and Marle go inside the forest. Marle asks Vreneli how she feels about the Violet/Jose duo. Vreneli shrugs, she is fine with them. She knows what Marle is trying to do. She's done with Marle's act. She feels like she is targeting Violet and Jose and she can't let that happen. Bailey asks Salvator about the vote after a long conversation about their childhood. Salvator is convinced that Jose or Violet is going home. Bailey asks which one of the two should go. Salvator says that Violet is the target. Meghan, Wes and Adnan decide to talk again while Gary and Marle interrupt them. Marle first apologizes for interrupting them and uses her social game to talk about the challenge and such. She then asks if the three have noticed that Violet and Jose are close and come from the same reality show. Adnan starts to sweat a little. Meghan says she does and she wouldn't feel bad to vote for Violet. Marle says that would be a good option. Adnan rushes to Violet, Vreneli and Jose after Marle went away. Meghan decides to follow him since she feels like Adnan is acting weird. Adnan warns Violet that she's the target tonight and she might need to hurry and look for an idol. Violet frowns and doesn't really believe she's gonna get voted out. Vreneli says that the possibility is pretty realistic. Tribal Council The ten players from Bersinar arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Wes how he feels after the last tribal council. Wes says he felt bad because he was the only one left out of the plan, yet he feels good at this tribal council. Jeff then asks Marle how she feels. Marle states that she knows she's gonna get votes tonight but she's not scared. She's pretty convinced. Jeff then asks Violet what should be done tonight. Violet answers that the hypocrite called Marle should get checked and stop being a total jerk towards people who don't follow her like total dogs. Marle grins. The players then vote. Jeff asks for the hidden immunity idol. Meghan looks at her bag, but she's convinced that she shouldn't use it. Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Marle . . . . Marle . . . . . . . . That's two votes Marle. . . . . . . . . . . . . Violet . . . . . . . . Violet . . . . . . . . Two votes Violet, two votes Marle. . . . . . . . . Jose Violet frowns as she looks at Jose. She thought she was the target. . . . . . . . . Jose Two votes Jose, two votes Marle, two votes Violet. . . . . . . Marle . . . . Jose Three votes Jose, three votes Marle... . . . . . . . . Marle . . . . . . . . . . . . Jose. That's four votes Jose, four votes Marle and two votes Violet (4-4-2). That means that we're deadlocked. A re-vote will happen and only Jose and Marle are eligible to be voted off. Everyone re-votes and Jeff announces the results. . . . . . . . . Jose . . . . Jose . . . . Marle . . . . Marle . . . . Two votes Marle, two votes Jose . . . . Marle . . . . Jose Three votes Jose, three votes Marle . . . . . . . . Jose . . . . . . . . . . . . Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai... . . . . . . . . Jose (5-3) Jose smiles as he grabs his bag. He hugs Violet who looks extremely pissed. He then hugs both Adnan and Vreneli. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves. Violet shakes her head while Vreneli sighs. Her plan failed. Votes Marle voted Jose: "You're smart, you're nice and very social. You are also way too close to Violet. So yeah, you have to go." Meghan voted Jose: "In case of an idol play we go for you. I know that Adnan is a snitch. That sucks, I really thought he was nice." Wes voted Jose: "Damn finally I'm part of that hashtag blindside!" Gary voted Jose: "Jose, buddy, you are a great fella but you've got to go. A big player, very dangerous. If you reach the swap, you will reach very far in the game." Vreneli voted Marle: "This actually feels pretty satisfying." Jose voted Marle: "You are one hell of a sneaky rat but I like that. You play hard, I can respect that. But damn girl, hopefully this works." Violet voted Marle: "I can't stand you, I just hope that if I go home you will follow me so I can call you out on more icky stuff." Adnan voted Marle: "You try to act like the big manipulator, but you made one mistake. I am not on your side!" Salvator voted Violet: "As far as I believe, you are the target tonight. Good bye girl!" Bailey voted Violet: "You're such a goddess but we never talk. I think you go home so it's fine I guess? I don't feel really bad about you going..." Re-votes Meghan voted Jose: "This was harder than expected..." Wes voted Jose: "A idol play, a big blindside and now a re-vote. We are the best tribe EVER!" Gary voted Jose: "Wow this re-vote. Well it doesn't change much, you're still going home. I don't know who voted Violet though? Must have been Salvator and Bailey." Salvator voted Jose: "Whoops, that was unexpected. I think I have misunderstood Marle." Bailey voted Jose: "Sorry Jose, but you're close to Violet and she must be the target for next round. You rock!" Vreneli voted Marle: "I can't stand you! Hahaha, wait she's not gonna see this. F*ck you, you dirty *ss b*tch you **** s****ng liar! Whew that felt great." Violet voted Marle: points middle-finger towards camera. Adnan voted Marle: "Yeah... we're outnumbered." Final Words "What a bummer! I wish I could've gone way further in this game. Survivor: Japan was a better ride for me, way more fun players. I'm glad I got to work with Violet, she rocks. Vreneli is a good girl. Adnan is a loyal friend. They're all not bad at all. I just hope that Marle and Gary get their karma." - Jose, 18th Place